The Sins We Share
by Icewhisker21
Summary: Can fate bring them together or tear them apart...? Azula struggles under her new role as leader of the Fire Warriors and unknown feelings that are both a strength and a weakness. Zuko is stressed as the leader of his Nation and the aftermath of the kidnappings. Above all else he can't escape the women in the shadows of his mind. How long can they resist temptation? AzulaxZuko
1. Chapter 1

As the palace entrance came into view, Zuko couldn't help but grin as his mother hurried outside towards them, Noren following close behind. The light from inside washed over their bodies keeping the shadows of the night at bay and whatever might still be lurking in them. Kiyi squirmed out of her older brother's grasp to meet her mother half way. "Mommy!" She jumped into her mother's arms as the women knelt down to catch her.

Tears steadily slid down Ursa's face, her precious daughter safely back in her arms. "Oh, my baby…I'm so glad you're safe!" she hugged her tightly as if letting go would make her child disappear again. Ursa glanced up at her son, whose joy reflected her own "Thank you Zuko."

Noren knelt down, his eyes brimming with tears as he hugged them both. "Kiyi we were so worried!"

"Daddy!" Kiyi turned to hug him even though her mother's arms never let her go.

Aang came up behind the Fire Lord to rest a hand on his shoulder, his voice low. "See, everything worked out in the end. The kids are all returned to their parents and your sister was stopped. You should learn to trust me more."

Zuko sighed "You were right Aang. What I tried to do earlier was wrong…I should have considered all of my people and not just myself or my family." He really had become a monster.

"Don't worry about." Aang grinned "We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

"Mom! You're crushing me!" Kiyi's voice grabbed their attention as she struggled to free herself from her mother's suffocating grasp.

Ursa's eyes widened as she loosened her grip upon her daughter. She felt fear run through her of Kiyi rejecting her once again. However, when she met her child's eyes, they were filled with happiness and a familiar fire that reminded of her oldest daughter. Relief spread through her "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Don't be silly! I knew Zuko was going to save me!" She turned to face her brother with admiration. Zuko was about to correct that it was Aang who had found them but she bombarded him with questions "Why were you in that crypt earlier? Did one of those crazy ladies run in there? Did you use your awesome fire bending to subdue her? Was it a tough battle?"

The memory of his encounter with Azula burned in his mind. His mother still did not know of Azula's involvement with the Kemurikage. He would rather it stay that way. He glanced at Aang uncertainly "Yes, I did chase one of them in there but…"

"Did you send her crying? Did you win?" Kiyi bounced up and down in her excitement. Ursa looked wearily at her daughter then back to Zuko, her eyes glistening with apprehension.

The Fire Lord sighed, his eyes reflecting pain "No…nobody won that fight."

Kiyi stopped jumping, noticing the shift in her brother's demeanor "What's the matter Zuzu…?"

Zuzu…

An image of his sister's smile crossed his mind. That smile he had given him in the graveyard had sent chills down his spine. He had never seen such gentleness in her golden eyes before. It had been the telling factor that something within her was different but then why…why did she do this? What motivation did she have for causing all of this chaos? Was it to make him a stronger leader as she claimed? If she wanted to make him a better Fire Lord this was not it! Ruling through fear was not a path he would choose no matter how many attempts she made.

"Zuzu…?" a hand on his arm made him snap out of his thoughts. He gazed down into his little sister's brown eyes that were filled with confusion.

That was Azula's nickname she had given him when she was two, hardly being able to pronounce his name. Zuzu was the only way she could properly get his attention when she wanted to play. It used to be a fond reminder of their connection as siblings…and now he couldn't stand it, not even when it was coming from his sweet little sister. It only caused him pain and unwanted anger "Please don't call me that Kiyi…"

"But I…"

"Kiyi…Zuko's tired. He's had a long day." Ursa's amber gaze glistened with concern "Why don't we let him get some rest."

Kiyi looked ready to protest until her father hoisted her up on his shoulders "Come on you! It's time for bed!"

"But I'm not tired yet!" Kiyi pouted but let out a yawn moments after that betrayed her words. Noren and his daughter disappeared inside, leaving them alone.

"Zuko dear…" Zuko unwillingly turned his attention towards his mother, bracing himself for questions that he wasn't ready to answer. "What happened tonight? Is there anything I should know about…?"

The Fire Lord swallowed back the truth, putting on what he hoped was a perfect façade "No, nothing happened" he forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "It's just been a very stressful day. The Kemurikage got away and there was no trace of them left. I am worried on what they'll try to do next."

Ursa stared at her son for a moment, weighing the truth within his words. He wasn't telling her everything but now was not the time to question him. Rest is what her son needed more than ever. She smiled "I am sure that you will figure something out in order to find them. You're a very good Fire Lord my son. If anyone can keep this nation safe it's you."

"Thanks mom" he pulled her in her a hug, relishing the moment before gesturing for them to go inside.

When his mother was out of earshot Aang whispered "So, when are you going to tell her the truth?"

Zuko didn't look at him as he walked through the doorway. He stood still for a moment, staring down the hall that led to Azula's old bedroom. A thought crossed his mind that there would always be a place for her when she decided to come home. No matter what happens…she will always be his sister and he would always be there to protect her. "Honestly Aang…I don't know if I will ever be able to."

* * *

A dark cloaked figure leapt from roof top to roof top, her mind cleared of all distractions as her destination came into view. Her heart rate sped up as anticipation overshadowed her once calm demeanor. Light seeped out from the open window in the palace. Azula slowed her pace down as she neared, knowing the need for secrecy in this moment was highly favorable than being caught. As she leapt down onto the edge of the roof, she could see a figure's shadow moving about within the room, the light from the torches flickering and distorting the image.

The Prodigy stood still for a few moments catching her breath. She had run all the way here, leaving her group behind in a secluded part of the forest outside the crater. They didn't even know where she was. It was the night after everything went down and the same day as Zuko made his speech to their nation. Agni knows why she even came here. She had been trying to figure that out herself. It was a strange pull that she could not seem to rid herself from. It had been annoying her to no end. A part of her was desperate to get away from the reminder of the toxic life she once lived here. Another part couldn't detach and instead desired to stay for a reason that kept eluding her.

What did she so desire to see? What could this instinct that had kept her around desperately want? She had fulfilled her purpose. Proving to Zuko that he could be a ruthless leader had been her main goal. He needed to accept that part of himself he wanted to lock away and pretend never existed. Azula knew from experience that you cannot escape from the monster inside yourself just as you cannot run away from your shadow. Both tasks were impossible; however, you can tame what you fear within. She had never felt so free in her life once she had embraced who she had become. It was far easier than fighting a never ending battle.

Azula crept up to the window, willing her heart to slow down. Crouching below, she listened as shuffling noise continued. A soft voice dismissing servants reached her ears. As soon as it was quiet she peered over the edge. The Princess felt her own body tense as the sight of her brother came into view. He sat at the edge of his bed, one hand clutching his hair while the other held a picture. His eyes glistened with pain, his mouth set as a half smile. Azula could only assume that the person he could be looking at was Mai. It would be no surprise that he had kept a picture of her.

She felt her grip on the window tighten.

"I don't understand…why did it have to be this way…?" Zuko spoke quietly to himself, not knowing that he was far from alone. Azula could hear the grief in his voice. He and Mai were never going to last…he should figure that out now before he gets his heart broken again. It would be for the best. "I thought that we were finally off to a good start. I was so sure…but then you pull something like this?"

Azula observed as he clutched the picture in his hands tighter, watching as his knuckles whitened from his grip. She became fascinated at the sudden clench in his jaw and fire that now burned in his eyes. Letting go of his hair, he formed an orange flame, holding it under the picture. The anger she felt coming off of him made her shiver. Whether her body reacted out of pleasure or unease was unclear to her but she knew that the longer she spied on her brother, the more confusing her reactions to the sight of him became. The flames licked at the edge of the picture, one small shift in his hand would set it on fire, turning it to ash. _What is he waiting for?_

"I can't…" his voice was hoarse as he let the flame die out "I won't give up on you. No matter how much distance you put between us, I'll keep fighting."

Azula almost wanted to jump in his room, snatch the image, and burn it herself. He was always so sentimental. Even when people wronged him, he still found it in himself to forgive. She should teach him how emotions were useless next. Burning the picture of Mai would be a simple task if he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve so damn much. He shouldn't let people walk all over him!

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that Zuko had stood up, heading in her direction. Once she heard the drawer of a desk open, she pulled her hood up further, ducking back into the shadows. Her heart beat faster as she listened for any sounds from him that indicated she had been spotted. Hearing nothing but silence, she peeked into the room once more to find her brother no more than five feet from the window. Zuko's attention was focused on the image once more, taking a moment to rub his thumb over it before tucking it away where it would not be seen again.

She watched quietly as walked back towards his bed, snuffing out the flame from the only remaining lit torch in the room. Climbing under the covers, he faced away from her. She was about to leave until she heard him speak softly. She should have just kept going but something inside made her stop: A deeply ingrained instinct that the Prodigy could not shake. She strained to listen, his words causing her to freeze. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe. Sprits watch over my sister…"

Zuko…was thinking of her…?

The Princess felt her heart beat faster. Then the person he was just talking about…was it her? _That image_ …Azula's amber eyes looked at the desk in which he had stored the picture away. What kind of memories did that hold? Why was he keeping any sort of value that held her? The more Azula tried to delve deeper into what this could all mean, the more her mind pushed it farther away. It was not something she should be concerned with. It was getting late and she should be getting back to her group.

Casting one last glance in her brother's direction she sprinted off silently into the night. That picture…she had to see what it was. As the very edge of the palace roof came into view, a wall rose up behind it. Leaping down, she rolled on the ground to break her fall. With her back up against the bricks wall behind, she listened for any movement. When she heard nothing she pressed her left hand against a switch she had discovered when she was only seven. As she stepped into the tunnel she forced herself not to look back. There would be other opportunities to find out what that picture contained.

Arriving back at their campsite, she stopped ten feet way, peering through the trees to make sure the girls were all still asleep. The fire still glowed but had significantly died down from when she had left earlier. The last thing she needed was for anyone to question her.

Without making a sound, Azula crept closer to a spot below a giant oak tree that seemed to tower above the others. She was surprised to find a blanket there for her. No one had needed to look out for her but she found it welcoming. These women…they were strangers to her but yet she felt a familiar kinship with them. The one thing they had in common was being constantly misunderstood and labeled. Neither of them had been able to escape their past. Hopefully through this…they would be able to become something more.

"Back from your night trip already?"

Azula jumped, turning around swiftly to see Zirin leaning up against a tree in the shadows a few feet away. She felt anger surge up causing her to clench her jaw. This woman had an uncanny way of keeping track of everyone in the group. She was always on top of things, hence the reason why Azula made her second in command besides her obvious talent in Fire Bending. The only minor inconvenience was that she was too observant. Keeping an eye on everyone else was her job, not keeping tabs on her leader. "What are you doing up late?" Azula muttered quietly, hoping the girls were still asleep.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you leave earlier?" Zirin countered. Her amber gaze remained impassive but they held a certain sharpness that made Azula aware of the curiosity hidden behind them.

Azula weighed her options. She could lie or tell the truth. "I needed to clear my head." That wasn't entirely a lie. "Now why don't you worry about yourself and stop questioning your leader?"

Zirin narrowed her eyes "I have every right to question the person I am following." She pushed off from the tree and stepped closer "Just because you were once a Princess of the Fire Nation, does not mean that you have my undying loyalty. So tell me the truth Azula…why were you really out?"

"Watch your tongue Zirin..." Azula replied calmly, making sure to not let the jab show how much it irritated her. This brunette had a very sharp mind, seeing through her evasive answer. "I do not owe you an explanation. It is a matter that concerns me alone." She glanced at the fire, its orange flames bringing back the image of her brother from the night before. "If I feel that it will affect the group I will talk to you first but not before." She turned her golden eyes back onto the woman's face. Her words were final "Do I make myself clear?"

Zirin's fists clenched but she nodded her head reluctantly. If there was one thing Azula liked above all else from her, it was her obedience. Her tone held heavy sarcasm "As you wish _Princess Azula_." She turned to walk away without another word to her sleeping spot on the other side of the clearing. Both she and Azula took watch on the opposite sides of camp to make sure no one happened upon them. Azula doubted that would happen and the only person she expected to come looking for them was enjoying the cozy little family he had stolen from her.

The Prodigy felt jealousy boil inside her. She wanted nothing more than to let it fester and grow. It would be easier to detach from the bond she had for her brother. It was a part of her soul that she could not seem to escape from no matter how hard she tried. His words cut across the shadows in her mind…

 _Listen Azula, maybe this is a weird thing to say, given the circumstances but you seem…better._

The hope in his eyes and the faint smile on his face made the anger fade away. She felt her heart swell with an unknown emotion. He had noticed her change. Zuko had been welcome to her. He had not gone after her to take her down. He had chased her in that tomb because he had not yet given up on her humanity. They would reunite again. She was sure of it. And this time…they would both be on equal grounds.

Settling under the blanket, Azula gazed up at the stars, leaning back against the tree which was surprisingly comfortable. She smiled softly as her eyes grew heavy. Before she fell completely into sleep she heard Zuko's voice echo in her ears.

 _No matter what, you're still my sister._


	2. Chapter 2

Azula squinted in the blinding sunlight that filtered through the canopy of trees. Bringing her left hand to shade her eyes, she glanced at her surroundings, noticing first that the clearing was gone. Her Sisters were nowhere to be seen. The second thing she noticed was that her attire had changed. She looked down at her right hand following the maroon colored sleeve to shiny black armor with gold outlining the edges.

 _This is my…_

There was no mistake. She now wore her royal armor replacing the comforting black hooded cloak of the Kemurikage disguise. She recalled that this had been given to her as a gift from Ozai before he set her off on a mission to capture Iroh and Zuko two years ago. Hesitantly, she reached up above her head and felt the sharp edge of the hair piece holding up her signature topknot. With trembling hands she grabbed the gold object, bringing it down before her to observe it in close detail. Her raven colored hair now flowed freely down her back, released from the confines that had held it perfectly in place. Her golden eyes blurred from the tears that burned them. This was the only symbol that identified her as not only Fire Nation royalty…but the Princess.

 _The Princess I used to be…_

The Princess she no longer wanted to be.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

All she could do was feel…

Azula gripped the three pronged metal piece until it started to tear through her skin.

And all she felt was suffocation.

Letting out a sharp cry she threw the one painful reminder that royalty flowed in her veins. Whether the sound that came from her was out of anger or despair she couldn't tell but the next thing she knew was that it was gone. Her chest heaved, trying to control the turmoil beneath the surface.

It wasn't enough.

The armor weighed heavier on the Prodigy's shoulders than she remembered. It felt like a poison that kept on weakening her body steadily killing her, just as her father's love had. Pure hatred clawed its way to the forefront of her mind, digging itself deep within her so that there was no escape. With precise hands she went to tear the black armor off her body but as soon as her hands touched it, the metal burned her skin. Pulling her arm back sharply, she let out a hiss of pain.

 _Did you think you could hide from who you truly are…?_

"No…" She felt a growing panic sweep through her. "Get off me… _get off me_!" She couldn't tear it off fast enough and her hyperventilating didn't help. Her hands ripped and clawed at it, causing the delicate skin on her fingers to scratch and bleed. She could feel each time her skin scarred from the dangerous heat yet it never deterred her. Each slice in her skin accompanied by a gush of blood only fueled her desperation more. The armor seemed to not want to leave the familiar warmth that her body created. It had been perfectly fitted to ensure her safety in battle. And now all it did was bring back memories she would rather leave in her dark past.

Blinded in her frenzy, it took only a few minutes for the once valued armor to lay scattered around her body. The pride she used to feel wearing it had dissolved itself and morphed to venomous anger. She hated everything it represented and the reminder of the man who ruined her life. She fell to her knees, her legs having no more strength to hold her up. Hugging her shoulders, she sobbed quietly. The tears wouldn't end and neither would the anguish in her heart.

 _I hate him…_

"I hate you!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the trees for nobody to hear. The darkness soon crept up on her, dragging her mind into its depths. The forest disappeared, leaving her in nothing but a black plain to which there was no end. Not even a light to shine the way out or provide hope that she had already lost long ago.

Azula was alone.

She had _always_ been alone.

 _I can't do this anymore…_

It was better off to be lost than in the hands of a monster.

A monster that now lived in her.

 _No one will ever love me…_

 _"Azula…"_

Her golden eyes opened slowly. She felt her inner fire tugging her in the direction of the voice.

 _"Azula…"_

She brought her head up to see a man standing before her several feet away with his hand extended towards her. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face but it was covered in shadows, as was most of his body. She instinctively felt mistrust at the one possible savor to her crumbling world.

 _Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way!_ That crazed voice had belonged to her. She felt a resistance to it as well as a desire to fall back into the familiar and safe cage it provided.

 _"Let me help you…"_

She recognized that voice...but before she could piece together who this person was, a hand on her shoulder shook her awake.

"Azula!"

The Prodigy's eyes opened sharply, noticing one of the girls kneeling down next to her. She willed her heart rate to slow down. _It was just a dream…_ Focusing on the present, she tried to remember her Sister's name. The short bowl cut hair and youthful gaze brought her name to mind. She was the youngest of the group at the age of fourteen. "Keiko." Azula sat up, rubbing her neck, feeling the tense muscles underneath that were sore from the position she had been sleeping in. She really had to get better arrangements made than passing out on the root of an oak tree. "What is it?"

"It's Mizuki and Junko." Keiko shuffled back a few inches to give her leader space, nervously rubbing her arm "They're fighting again…"

Azula swallowed back her frustration. These two idiots had been at each other's throats non-stop since they had come together as a group. It was always either one or the other that started the fighting. It was a headache she could do without. There were more important matters to attend to than this. "Where are they?" she asked, standing up. The pair was nowhere to be seen.

"Well…they…" Keiko glanced at the ground.

"They're off having a Fire Bending match in the woods." Zirin walked up to them, her arms crossed. "It looked like the start of an Agni Kai with the way they're going at it or the beginnings of a forest fire. I haven't quite decided yet." Her amber eyes glistened with humor as if the whole situation entertained her.

Azula was far from amused.

"They'll get us caught at this rate!" Azula growled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Even Fire Nation children were better behaved than this! Grey smoke billowed out from the woods catching her attention. They were not too far off. _It seems as if they have had a head start burning this place to the ground…_ "I will _not_ tolerate this kind of immature behavior. So help me if our cover is blown I will strike them down with lighting myself."

With that said, she ran in the direction the smoke led her to with Zirin and Keiko following close behind. "How long have they been fighting?"

Zirin didn't need to guess at who the question had been directed at. "About fifteen minutes before you woke up," The double braided girl ducked under a low tree branch that Azula maneuvered around gracefully. Keiko ran around the opposite way, straying only a few feet behind. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up to their bickering. Then again… with the way you were crying in your sleep, it's no wonder you didn't hear them at all."

Azula glanced sideways at her briefly before focusing her attention on the trees ahead and the bursts of orange fire she could now see. Of course Zirin would be observant enough to notice her tossing and turning. It unnerved her that she could have overheard something she shouldn't have. Zirin seemed to read her thoughts "Don't worry. I didn't hear anything worth repeating. It was more annoying than anything else."

Azula rolled her eyes, biting back a sharp retort. Without anymore words exchanged, they slowed their pace till they walked out onto the edge of a rocky outcrop near a cliff. The first thing she noticed was the small fires around the clearing that were steadily getting larger. The second were the two women in the center. They were so invested in their fight that they neglected to notice their leader witnessing their less than impressive display of Fire Bending. Their moves were choppy and slow. The stances meant to throw powerful waves of fire were performed half heartedly. It was an embarrassment to the future Azula had for them. _I'll have to train everyone…it's no wonder they lost to the Avatar…_

Azula noticed the other two members of her group standing off a few feet away. The short stouter women turned her head to them. She tugged at the sleeve of the taller girl beside her who never so much as uttered a few words now and again. Both of them headed over towards her. It took Azula a moment to remember their names: Akira and Shizuka.

Focusing back on the fight before her, she watched as the women with the half shaven head- _Junko_ , she recalled-struck a powerful blow to her opponent after twisting away from a burst of fire. The other member with black and gray hair took the force head on. It was enough to cause her to stumble back and in that moment of imbalance, Junko kicked a wave of fire to knock her to the ground. The girl lay there unable to move. Azula noticed that she was still conscious and that the brunt of the kick only managed to wind her. "Had enough yet Mizuki?" Junko spat.

The women on the ground only let out a brief laugh before she took a gasp of air. "What's so funny!?" Junko snapped, kicking her in the side. The girl grunted in pain "Fucking freak…keep your spirit talking nonsense to yourself! It's no wonder you were abandoned at the asylum by your parents."

"At least…I'm not trying...to run away from mine." Mizuki managed to sit up, wiping off blood that was pooling on her lip. It did little to help as more of the red liquid oozed out of the gash. "Your parents have a lot to say to you…if only you'd listen. How sad is it that their only daughter wants _nothing_ to do with them?" she taunted.

Junko clenched her fists "Shut the fuck up!" She swung forward but was stopped as a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them. An eerie silence ensued, disturbing the momentary chaos that had been there a seconds before.

"Enough." Azula's voice commanded their attention with little force. Junko and Mizuki's eyes widened, not having noticed their leader until now. She walked towards them "I am at my limit with you two constantly fighting." Her words were laced with silk but there was a veiled threat underneath that spoke volumes to the two it was directed towards. "This erratic behavior will not be tolerated any longer." She stopped before them, making eye contact with one, then the other "We are to be working together, not fighting over trivial matters."

"You think taunting me with the spirits of my dead parents is trivial?" Junko asked with disbelief, her voice cracking. Both her hands became encased with fire, threatening the former Princess before her. "If you believe there is any right in that then you are more twisted than I thought."

Azula narrowed her eyes as the aura around her remained icily calm. "Let me ask you something…" Azula started to circle the women in question. Junko visibly stiffened, causing Azula to feel a thrill go through her body. Using fear had always been an addictive power that was hard to break free from. If only Zuko would realize just how much. "What sent you to the asylum?"

Junko turned her head to follow Azula, making sure her back never faced her. Like a dragon circling their prey, there was no escape unless the beast allowed it. _Smart girl…_ "What's the matter? You don't want to say?"

Junko scoffed, refusing to answer her leader. "Fine, I have no problem recalling the sins that brought us to this point in the first place." She stopped just beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder "If I do recall…you were accused of murdering your mother and father five years ago, were you not?" A new chill encompassed the clearing, setting everyone on edge. Azula walked past to stand with her back facing her Sister a few feet away, knowing she had stepped into dangerous territory. Her golden eyes made contact with Zirin, whose expression gave nothing away but her gaze told her everything: unease.

"I didn't murder them! I was framed! If you are as intelligent as they say, you would know that!" Junko snapped, lunging at Azula with the intent to cause deadly harm, her fist ablaze with fire. The contact would have knocked Azula to the ground but her instinct was that of a soldier ready for battle. There was never a moment to let your guard down. The move was predictable.

 _Fool._

Azula turned around swiftly to grab Junko's right arm, twisting it so that she now had control of her body. The girl grunted in pain, her eyes alight with anger. Azula turned it more until Junko had to submit to kneeling; unable to do much more she glared up at Azula with tears in her eyes. Something in Azula broke once she made eye contact. The sick rush of power died down becoming replaced with compassion. It reminded her of when she had lost everything she once held dear to her. The Prodigy's voice became gentle "I know you didn't. You were set up by your sociopath brother to take the fall. He is the one who killed your parents, burning them alive. You were too late to stop him and he got away. To avoid prison and a possible death sentence, you declared yourself insane. It saved your life but you were thrown into a cage far worse than what you had imagined. For five years you had nothing but guilt that you could have saved your brother and parents." She let go of her arm "You cannot do anything about your past. All you can do is move forward."

"You make it sound so easy!" Junko snarled, standing up to face her "At least you have your mother and brother. They will always be there for you. Me however, I have no one left."

Azula thought of her family briefly and the twisted history behind them. Things were never that simple. Everyone had their dark secrets.

"Who do you think we are then?" Azula swept her hand to the other girls behind her, watching the scene unfold before them. "Whether you like it or not, we are your family now." She pointed to Mizuki who had remained silent through the exchange. "Even she is. Whatever her intentions, she did not mean to harm you."

Junko laughed humorlessly "I'll believe that when it happens. With those voices inside her head I hardly want anything to do with her. Keep that monster away from me."

Azula felt her patience snap. It may have been the way she had called Mizuki a monster for seeing the voices she had no control over or perhaps that she was just used to commanding a military and not emotionally disturbed people. Either one would do as an excuse "You _will_ show respect to her as well as your leader." Sparks danced on her fingertips, itching to be released "If this happens again I will force you to go back to the institution. I cannot have this happening on a regular basis. Do I make myself clear?"

Junko was silent as she took a step back.

"You either get it together or I send you back. Those are your options." Azula turned to face Mizuki who hadn't moved from her place on the ground. She was looking to the spot just beside her as if someone stood there. She resisted the urge to look, knowing there was nobody. Once people died that was it. There was no coming back and revisiting the living. This life was all they had. Mizuki seeing spirits of the dead was absurd. "Are we still there Mizuki…?"

The girl turned her attention back to her leader, looking bitter "I was only doing what I was asked."

"And what would that be?" Azula asked with mild curiosity.

"To relay a message from her parents," She nodded her head towards Junko. The women took a threatening step forward but stopped as Azula held out her hand. Mizuki met the other Bender's fierce eyes with a cold confidence "It seems she's not ready to hear it yet."

Azula was silent for a moment. She was not going to outright call Mizuki insane for seeing things that weren't there. She knew all too well how that felt; in due time it would go away just like her mother had. "Clearly not but I suggest that you keep these messages to yourself, lest we want another incident like this to happen again." She helped the black and white haired girl to her feet "However, the same warning goes for you. One more step out of line and this will be the end of your stay in the group. Do I make myself clear?" Mizuki nodded her head having nothing left to say.

"Good." She turned away from them, feeling as if nothing had been accomplished "Now put these fires out before the whole forest catches. The last thing we want is for my dear brother to know of our location."

Azula walked away but not before making sure her commands were met. Junko and Mizuki went their separate ways to opposite sides of the cliff. The other girls joined in to help using their own bending to snuff out the flames. Akira waited for Azula at the edge of the forest "We are low on supplies. We are going to have to make a run to the market place."

Azula bit back a sigh. They needed a lot of things. And a hideout much more secure than the woods was on the top of that list. "Then we shall go there today. For now we will make do with what we have." She nodded her head towards her other Sisters "Go help them."

Akira nodded "Yes, Azula." She jogged away to join the others.

Azula groaned. This rag tag team of broken women was the last thing she wished to lead but they would have to do. She observed as they put out the flames noticing how none conversed or aided the other. You would think they acted like a team but the distance between each as they dealt with their own problems put a division among them that wasn't out right visible. Getting over their pasts was just an obstacle each had to overcome if they were to reach the vision Azula had for them.

Zirin made her way over to stand beside her "That was pretty harsh. I've never seen someone want to kill you this much." She was silent for a moment "In fact, I've never seen how much you love to expose weaknesses until now. You looked as if you were enjoying that far more than you should have."

Azula ignored the observation, instead focusing on the weaknesses they all shared "There are no boundaries when it comes to facing your past. I am doing what I have to in order to maintain any sort of control. Only imaginary walls exist that we put up to prevent us from reaching our full potential. They need to accept who they are if they ever want to lead a worthy life."

Zirin looked at her skeptically "And I suppose you have? Call me a hypocrite but aren't you doing the same with your own past?"

Azula looked away; walking back towards the clearing "I have already accepted who I have become. And besides…there is nothing left for me."

"That's bullshit. What about your brother?"Azula stopped, feeling as her heart tightened at the mention of her sibling. It was a strange ache that always accompanied her thoughts whenever she thought of Zuko. "I know he means more to you than what you'll ever admit."

Was that a touch of kindness in the feisty Fire Bender?

Azula smirked as her eyes became alight with the ghost of insanity. There was never truly any way to escape it or him. She felt her wall rise up like an impenetrable force not knowing how easily it could be broken down with just the right words. It seemed Zirin was doing a great job at finding the weak points in her own façade. The thought annoyed her but not as much as the way she was unable to rise up and defend herself.

"I see that I struck a nerve…how interesting." Zirin's voice grated over her ears. Azula could practically hear the way her mind started to put pieces together that she had yet to figure out.

"Go help the others and keep out of things you know nothing about." With nothing else to say the Prodigy continued her way to their camp. Zirin's gaze stayed trained on her until she was out of sight. Azula was painfully aware of the hidden scars that were now exposed, ready to be reopened again and the secrets she didn't know she had materializing out of the shadows.

Her words remained unspoken.

 _Zuzu is the only one keeping me sane at this point. Without him there would be nothing left._


	3. Chapter 3

Bursts of fire were all that could be seen or heard in the training courtyard outside. A man in the center moved fluidly through all the stances he had mastered, remembering each step through muscle memory. Sweat coated his body showing the strain he was putting on himself but that did not stop him.

A jump in the air with a twist of his leg sent out a wave of deadly heat.

His face was set in a pained grimace as he landed back down on the ground, but it was not the excessive use of his body that caused this turmoil to weave its way into his lungs till he could not breathe…

Amber eyes haunted his thoughts along with blue fire that had given them an almost ghostly look. It was as if the women who had been staring at him had not been real at all.

 _Zuzu! Trying to win back your ex-girlfriend by defending her new boyfriend? That's just sad._

The soft smile gracing her lips with that gentle gleam of affection in those golden orbs had spoken more to him than anything that could have been said. For a heartbeat, he couldn't help but stare and in those few seconds it had felt as if time itself had stopped. Everybody around them…the area in which they fought…the chaos that had been chasing him relentlessly for a month had been swept away. In that moment it was just them embracing their unspoken reunion. The brief vulnerability had opened a path into her inner fire revealing to him far more than what he could have expected. If he were to be honest with himself, he never could recall his heart ever beating so fast in his life.

The way she treated him that night was something close to a word that he had been unwilling to use. For the definition of it was incomprehensible to the women who had no clue as to the meaning behind it. Whatever she may have wanted to say had been lost in the fight they had and the shots of fire exchanged after that. He knew that moment couldn't have lasted forever.

The feelings of nervousness returned to him as he followed her deep into the heart of the tomb where the first adviser to his Nation rested in peace. In that crypt, the energy about her had set him on edge. It was not a dangerous aura that surrounded her but a welcoming one. Yet even the source of such attractive warmth had been hesitant to show more. Maybe she had been scared to reveal how much potential it held for even she did not know. It had been closed off to him as soon as he caught a glimpse.

He had to know what else she was hiding.

He wanted to know _her_ more.

He needed to know what words had been left unspoken.

 _What did you want to say to me Azula…?_

Zuko clenched his fists, closing his eyes tightly until the image in his head distorted into a blur but her words would never leave him.

 _I've felt weightless ever since…_ _ **free**_ _. Maybe for the_ _ **first time**_ _in all my life._

According to what she had said before, it was thanks to him. Azula had accepted her true destiny which had allowed her to let go of being Fire Lord. It was what set her on this path leading to a future that seemed to involve making him a 'better' leader for their nation. He had never seen her look so confident and sure of the path ahead. Still, that road was covered in shadows with fear that resided in it: A cloak that draped over her body so thick that even she could not see the damage slowly being done to her.

What had he done exactly to help her get to that point…to make her so happy and yet still stay the same?

"Practicing your katas my nephew?"

His uncle's cheerful voice caused him to jump. He turned around to face the older man no more than five feet from him. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not heard him coming. _A mistake like that can get you assassinated Zuzu…watch your back._ He could practically hear the reprimand from his sister.

Shaking off the feelings of uneasiness, Zuko nodded his head. "Yeah…I haven't been keeping my bending sharp like I should be. I have to keep my guard up just in case… _she_ returns." He turned away from Iroh, getting back into his stance.

" _She_ my nephew…?" Iroh frowned, his arms folding in the sleeves of his robes. Something was on his nephews mind and it seemed that it was plaguing him far more than it should be.

Zuko sighed, straightening up. How much should he say? "Azula's still out there Uncle. Hiding, waiting, watching…I am sure she is biding her time until she can take the throne from me. I can't afford to let my guard down." He punched forward sending twin blasts of fire spiraling across the training grounds.

Iroh was silent for a moment, contemplating his words "Yes, Azula is still out there but who's to say that she hasn't found peace? She may be on a path to self discovery, trying to figure out who she is and her purpose in the world."

Zuko let out a bitter laugh, remembering last night and his encounter with Azula. He turned to face his uncle with an incredulous stare. An internal war raged inside his mind: The side of him that hoped that what his Uncle said was true and the other half that screamed this was all a trick. Azula suddenly letting go of becoming Fire Lord was not possible "Azula finding peace? Going on a spiritual journey to find the meaning of life? Does that sound like Azula to you? It sure doesn't to me." He clenched his fists, letting anger and grief seep through. Azula is out there trying to manipulate him to being their father. Azula was the one who kidnapped children in order to turn the city, in which they called home, into a place of chaos. "Azula will never change Uncle! It's time we all accepted that."

Iroh's voice was gentle yet firm, determined to push past his nephew's stubbornness "Zuko, you are still stuck in the past and who she once was before the war. Now that it is over, the world gets a second chance to change. Everyone gets the choice to start over and change who they are. That includes your sister."

"I want to see that for myself. For now, Azula is a threat to the Fire Nation and my family. I will not let her destroy everyone I love." Zuko snarled angrily, even though on the inside his heart twisted in pain. This is exactly what she wants, to make him paranoid until he could not make the right choices like she did the day before.

"Isn't she family too? Will you turn your back on her?" Iroh's stern words made Zuko feel immediate guilt. "Azula is your sister Zuko…and it is your job as her brother to protect her no matter what happens. She is your responsibility."

"Says the man who said I should take her down because she is insane!" Zuko snapped. He remembered that day clearly and with it came bitterness. It was the day he was taught to redirect lighting as well as realizing that he would never out match his prodigious sister.

Iroh looked away with pain in his dark amber eyes "I was wrong to judge her like I did. I was so focused on your well being that I neglected my niece. I think back to the chances I had to steer her onto the right path but I was so sure she was too far gone. Now I see the errors of my ways and the consequences."

Zuko's voice softened, hating to see his Uncle like this "It's not your fault Uncle. Do you really think she would let you get close? She was far too loyal to Ozai to care what anyone else thought. He gave her anything she wanted as long as she obeyed."

"You almost didn't let me help you too." Iroh pointed out, looking back at his nephew "You were such a different man back then. You knew nothing but anger and bitterness. You would have done anything to get my brother's approval. Azula is no different. Don't you think she deserves that chance as you had?"

Zuko didn't know what to say but he knew the immediate answer that he refused to speak out loud. _Of course she does…I'd do anything for her_. He felt awful for speaking so harshly of her and immediately wanting to cut her out of his life. It was too painful to watch her fade away but he knew that he must do something to save her. If there was any chance at all to help his sister then he would take it. He shook his head, feeling defeat drag him down "I don't know what to do for her Uncle...Every time I've tried to get close she pushes me away. It's like she is always just out of reach."

"Then maybe it is time you tried a different approach. One that even Azula will never see coming." Iroh advised, hoping that his nephew would be able to conquer the turmoil that had been building within himself since Azula's release. He knew that as many harsh words were spoken from Zuko there were twice as many unspoken ones. Iroh knew that Zuko cared for his sister far more than what he would ever show.

As far as Azula's attitude towards Zuko…it had always been complicated. She would always want to keep him far behind him and yet she needed him by her side. Zuko was always just within reach of Azula's grasp if she wanted to bring him along. He wondered, not for the first time, if Zuko would be able to help her because of that need in Azula to keep him close.

Zuko felt confusion sweep through him. What sort of different approach could his sister possibly need…? The answer eluded him just as Azula did within the smoke and shadows "Uncle…I don't think…"

"Zuzu!" Kiyi's cheerful welcoming voice reached his ears from the edge of the training grounds. He turned around to find her standing beside their mother who looked upon her child uncertainly. The small eight-year old ran up to him and Iroh, looking about ready to burst with excitement. Ursa followed behind quietly. "Zuko! Guess what I can do!"

Zuko scratched the back of his head, "Uh…you learned how to knit?" Is that what Ursa would have taught Azula if she had been girly enough?

Kiyi almost looked offended "Pfft! No! That's boring. I learned something far better!"

Ursa reached her hand out as if she were going to stop her daughter "Kiyi I don't think you should…I mean are you sure that it happened?"

Kiyi turned to face her mother, with pride shining through her eyes. "Of course I did! That's how I saved the other kids back in that dungeon!"

Zuko looked at her with confusion. Aang was the one to have saved them from the Kermurikage. What was Kiyi talking about? His Uncle voiced his words out loud but with a hint of deep interest "Can you tell us what you did?"

"Instead of telling you I'll just demonstrate!" Kiyi bounced on the spot and then calmed down significantly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her arms by her side. Then a second later she thrust her tiny fist forward and to Zuko's amazement, a small burst of orange fire shot forward.

Kiyi shared the powerful bloodline from Roku just as Azula and himself.

Kiyi was a Fire Bender.

The gleam of excitement and power in his half sister's eyes sent a chill through him. He had seen that look before in his sister when she was just three years old. The first time Azula bent fire was the day their father started to take deep interest in her. He had faded from Zuko's weak efforts to overshadow every footstep his sister walked. Power was what he sought out and Azula had nothing but that. She was ripe for the taking and Ursa could do nothing to stop him.

Zuko glanced at his mother quickly and saw the same look of recognition. They both saw the same thing: Azula. He tried to shake off the unease. Ozai was no longer around to manipulate and divide their family. Ursa had been fearful of Azula, not for the fire that she bent or the person she was but the monster that Ozai was feeding within.

Zuko cleared his head from the memories and less than pleasant thoughts. This was not a moment to dread but a day to celebrate as they should have done when Azula had shown true talent: A mistake that wouldn't be allowed again. "Kiyi that's great!" Zuko praised highly, hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Indeed it is!" Iroh grinned, disregarding the past as they had "You have a wonderful gift! Who knows what your future awaits."

Kiyi laughed with joy, smiling with the positive words. "Does that mean I get to train with you now Zuko?" She leaned her head over his to look at him with a pleading look "Please! You're the best Fire Bender there is!"

"Well…I wouldn't say that." Zuko said, with a hint of longing "Our sister is a _way_ better Fire Bender than I'll ever be."

"Yes…" Ursa had been silent up to that point, too in shock of the mirror reflected image of her oldest daughter. A wave of regret and guilt hit her. She should be happy for Kiyi and not fearful of a threat that wasn't real. Her other daughter was out there somewhere lost and it was her fault. If she had been a better mother…then all her children would be here safe with her "Azula is a talented Fire Bender. She was barely able to walk when she first started bending." Her eyes gleamed with affection as she remembered Azula showing her the tiny flame for the first time. Ursa would never forget that moment and it was one she always looked back on.

[Flashback]

 _"Mommy look!"_

 _Ursa was reading a book in the sun room of the palace. Her daughter played on the ground a few feet away with the toy dragon she had bought her at the market a few days ago. Azula had been fond of the magnificent creatures as soon as she laid eyes on them in one of her picture books Ursa had read to her. From that day forward, Azula pretended to be a dragon flying around the palace, even once pouncing on Zuko to try and scare him. Taking a trip into town to find flowers for her garden is where she found the small stand selling the toy dragon. She knew that Azula would love it._

 _"What is it dear?" Ursa had closed her book to gaze at her daughter, whom ran to her on short legs but her balance, even at the age of three, was perfect._

 _"I can make fire just like a real dragon!" Azula grinned excitedly, jumping into her mother's lap with the dragon in hand._

 _Ursa laughed, picking her daughter up to sit her properly. "Is that so? Can you show me?"_

 _Azula nodded her head, her beautiful face taking on a serious look Ursa had never seen before. Azula held out the palm of her hand and stared at it for a good minute. Ursa wasn't sure if Azula was going to be a Fire Bender as her brother had not shown any signs of fire until he was five. Before her eyes, though, a small yellow flame ignited._

 _Azula was a Fire Bender._

 _"Wow! That's wonderful honey!" Ursa hugged her child, kissing her on the head. She felt her heart sore with pride at her strong young daughter showing such early signs of progress. She hoped Zuko wouldn't take this hard as he had started later than normal. Her son worked so hard to please their demanding father…if Ozai should find out of Azula Fire Bending so young…then there was no telling what his aggressive, power seeking behavior might do._

 _Any child at this age was easily impressionable and with Azula's head strong personality, she was easy prey._

 _Ozai could not know of Azula's bending._

 _"See! I_ am _a real dragon!" Azula crowed, as if she had won a bet that had been ongoing between them. Her bright amber eyes made Ursa's heart soften but fear crept up unbidden. Her daughter was not safe here within the confines of these marble walls. "Wait until I show daddy!"_

 _"Azula dear…" Ursa placed her daughter beside her on the couch, wondering how she could protect her and if it was futile. Ozai would know eventually. She knew that she could not keep this secret for long, just as her secret letters to Ikem. Azula's intelligent gaze took in her mother's face and Ursa couldn't help but feel that her daughter read the fear she tried to hide. "Why don't we keep this a secret between us?"_

 _Azula cocked her head with a frown, hugging the toy dragon closer "Why? Won't daddy be happy?"_

 _"Of course he will be baby…" Ursa brushed Azula's hair behind her ear "I just think we should wait a little bit. Let's give you time to practice before we show your father. Fire can be dangerous and we don't want you to hurt yourself."_

 _Azula nodded her head in understanding "Ok. Does that mean Zuzu doesn't get to know either?"_

 _"Nope. It's a special secret just between you and me." Ursa said, praying to the Spirits that she would be able to protect both her children from Ozai. "You can practice any time you're with me ok?"_

 _Azula grinned, "Ok!" her daughter climbed back into her mother's arms, wrapping her hands around her neck in a hug "I love you mommy."_

 _Ursa smiled, drowning her fears in her child's embrace "I love you too, my little dragon."_

[End Flashback]

Ursa's mind came back to the present along with the same smile she had back then upon seeing her daughter bend for the first time "Azula is a true prodigy."

Zuko's eyes widened. He had never heard his mother sound so… _proud_ of Azula before. She had always shied away from her daughter and the bending Azula possessed. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the praise given but he soon shoved it aside. It was a childish behavior to have. He wished Azula could hear what Ursa was saying. Then she would know that their mother loved her just as much as him.

Kiyi's eyes glistened with fear, as she clutched tighter to Zuko's head "You mean that scary girl that almost hurt us? _She's_ better than Zuko?"

Zuko winced at Kiyi's honest words. If only she knew what Azula had been through and was able to understand. Zuko spoke up in her defense "Azula is going through a hard time. Try not to judge her too quickly Kiyi. She's actually not so bad to be around."

Did that actually come from his mouth?

Kiyi was silent for a moment, weighing Zuko's words. "Will I be as good as her someday?"

"It is hard to say. Most of that will depend on you little one." Iroh said, glancing at Zuko with unreadable eyes "It is not impossible if you work hard at it."

"Oh I will! I'm going to be the best Fire Bender ever!" Kiyi cheered with determination, forming a ball of fire in her tiny hands "And when I am old enough, I want to fight Azula myself. It'll be fun!"

"I am sure that Azula would love to one day." Ursa smiled, pushing down the gut wrenching feeling in her stomach, the memory still burning fresh. "Maybe she can even teach you a thing or two."

Kiyi waved the idea away "Nah! I want Zuzu!" She hugged his head, "Train me please!"

Zuko laughed as he set her down on the ground, seeing a brief image of his sister pass through his mind. "Of course I will but it won't be easy. We'll have to get up early tomorrow first thing: Fire Bender's rise with the sun after all."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am going to be having a different take on Ursa's character in this story. I have read many fanfics with her in it and the way her character was written always irked me. She is usually made out to be this horrible mother towards Azula when we know that Ursa loved both her children and it is proven in the comics. I don't believe her relationship with Azula was all bad but it was early in Azula's life that it started to change due to Ozai. I believe her bending so young had a lot to do with it. My job here is to explain Ursa in a way that you will understand her better and not judge her too harshly. She was living in a snake pit and her only light was her two children.**

 **I am sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are highly welcome : )**

 **-Icewhisker**


	4. Chapter 4

The market place was bustling with people.

In this small unknown town, they were sure not to be followed or found.

Azula was not about to take the risk of going back into the Capital to acquire a number of items on their list. Most of it was basic supplies, such as food, blankets, and clothing. She had snuck into the palace one night to take a good portion of gold that was stored away in a vault about a month ago. Some may call it stealing but was it really when she still had every right to call that place home? She had a feeling that she was no longer welcome there or perhaps she was avoiding the idea that she wanted to go back to a familiar setting.

Either way, she had grabbed enough to last a few months. She wasn't too keen on taking more than she needed to survive off of. Ukano at the time had been so willing to jump in and spend all his money in one sitting to provide a secure hideout without question. She had run the fool dry to the bone of the money he had to his name: A phase to her plan that worked perfectly in her favor. She had been able to not use her savings and aided Zuko so that the pathetic man could not run anywhere or hide. Exposing Mai's father was laughably easy.

Azula watched as the townspeople moved robotically through the stands, knowing what they needed then going about their day to whatever other task demanded their attention. She stood at the edge with Zirin by her side, the tall women scanning the crowd with keen eyes, as if watching for any signs of danger. Akira, whom had reminded Azula that they were low on supplies, stood to Zirin's right. She held a list that detailed what they needed, like a maid keeping track of the chores to take care of. Keiko had also come with them along with Junko, who stood behind them a few feet away brooding over the fight from earlier.

Azula could feel the women's glare piercing her body. If she was upset to have come along that was too bad. She was not about to leave her alone with Mizuki, only for another fight to break out. Taking a trip would clear her head and allow Azula to relax. Shizuko wasn't likely to start anything with Mizuki since she hardly said anything to begin with. Leaving them back at camp to stand guard was the best task to give them. Besides they didn't need everyone to come.

Azula spoke up, turning to face her companions "Alright listen up. We are going to go in there, find what we need, then leave. I want this to be quick. We don't need to attract any attention to ourselves." Everyone nodded their head, even Junko despite looking like she would refuse Azula's request just to spite her.

With that, Azula led them through the market place. They had exchanged their Kemurikage outfits for something less noticeable, even though all they had were basic Fire Nation clothing and black hooded cloaks. Azula had changed her hair style to avoid any prying eyes from recognizing her, putting it up into a messy ponytail, making sure her signature bangs were tucked away. As long as no fight broke out for whatever reason, then there was no need to use her bending.

They were divided into two groups: Zirin with Akira to go off and find food, leaving Keiko and Junko to her to find clothing and blankets. "Meet back here in half an hour." Azula said to Zirin whom nodded her head and then turned to walk away with Akira following close behind.

Azula walked off with her companions on either side of her, whom looked nervous to be around so many people. She understood as they weren't even supposed to be out of the institute. If they were recognized, then there was surely to be a consequence if they got caught. Azula would make sure that didn't happen. While she needed them, she also felt protective. They were all she had and she was all they had. Together with all their issues and mental breaks, they made quite the fucked up little family.

They came to a stand selling an assortment of survival equipment with blankets being at the far end. Azula took the time to glance at the other items, such as pots and pans, lanterns, tents…These things were nice but she was only here for the necessities. If they had to move, they would end up carrying way too much. It's not like they had a ten ton flying bison to do all their bidding.

A glint of metal caught Azula's eye and she noticed Keiko picking up a sharp survival knife. She held the long blade at an awkward angle, looking as if she would slice her hand upon examining it. She ran her thumb over the sharp edge making Azula nervous " _What_ are you doing?!" Azula reached over and snatched the weapon from her hand. Keiko jumped back "Do you _want_ to injure yourself? The last thing I need is to take care of unnecessary wounds caused by stupidity."

Keiko shook on the spot, her eyes wide "I-I'm sorry Azula. I didn't know I was holding it wrong."

Azula sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she placed the survival knife back down. More gently she added "Just go help Junko carry the blankets so we can be on our way."

The young girl nodded her head silently, making her way to her ally a ways down, picking out the blankets. Azula picked back up the survival knife to examine it closely, shaking off the foreign instinct that had overcome her. The blade was sharp enough to work efficiently if she needed it. An image of Zuko's knife she used to play with ran through her head. "Never give up without a fight…" she murmured to herself quietly.

Going to the shop owner, she handed the knife over "How much for this?"

"That there is two hundred gold pieces." the man informed, taking the blade from her "I don't see what a pretty young lady like you wants with this though." He eyed her curiously, taking in her appearance.

"Looks are deceiving and it's ignorant to judge someone based on appearance alone." Azula said with annoyance as she fished out the money from a pouch she had in her sleeve.

The man laughed heartily, putting the blade in its sheath and wrapping it up securely. "No need to get defensive! I was just making an observation." Azula handed the man money, taking the secure blade from him. "You don't look like someone who would rough it in the woods but I do see that fire in ya that says you're a survivor."

"Oh I am…" Azula smiled ruefully, tightening her grip on the knife "I'm the best kind there is."

"And what's that?" The man took money from another customer, handing over a box of some sort with various items.

"A warrior" Azula stated, feeling sure of the answer more than the life she was leading.

"A warrior eh?" the man asked, with a serious expression. He stroked his long beard, observing her closely until Azula felt like she was being pinned down. "Were you in the war perhaps? You're a bit young to be fighting."

"That's the price of war. No one gets to get out of it free without some sort of contribution: Whether it is life or death, saving lives or killing some. No matter the winning side, there are always scars left and wounds that never heal." Azula said bitterly, remembering the cold chill of armor that weighed her down in her dreams. The loss of her home, throne, and dignity still left a sour taste in her mouth…but not as much as the distance that had arisen between her and her brother.

"Listen here." The man said, placing a hand on her shoulder that made her flinch. Azula didn't like to be touched but for some reason it gave her the reassurance she didn't know she was seeking out "That may be true but there is always something to look forward to even in those dark times. Our world is healing. Everyone involved, Fire Nation or not, is healing. As long as we have those we love by our side, we can survive."

"Zuko…" Azula murmured unconsciously, hating the familiar twist of her heart and the fact that she was taking comfort in the words of a stranger.

The man took the blankets from Junko who had walked over with Keiko, wrapping them up as he did the knife. "Is that the name of your lover? Did you lose him?" the man asked with sympathy.

 _Lover…?_

Azula almost laughed at the absurdity, fighting back a blush that surprised her as she handed the man more money to pay for the items. She withdrew back behind the wall built solidly around her. She would not show any more weakness today. Her voice was stern but there was also a hint of softness "We lost each other. I don't even know if he's looking for me." She turned away before the man could pity her. She didn't need it. "I'll be on my way. Thanks for the knife."

"Take care dear. I'm sure you two will find each other again." The old man waved before resuming his attention on the bustling people.

Azula walked away back towards their meeting place, thinking about her conversation with the shop keeper. _Zuko as my long lost lover huh…?_ It disturbed her that she had not corrected the man and instead allowed him to believe that Zuko was the name of someone she was.. _._ Azula shook her head with mild amusement. He was her emotional, selfish, hot-tempered brother who drove her crazy and yet he was the only one holding her together _._

 _As long as we have our loved ones beside us….we can survive._

"Hey, who was that guy?" Junko asked, glancing back at the old man carrying on with his business. "He seemed to be really nosy."

"He's just some peasant that wouldn't stop talking about the war," Azula lied, scanning the crowd for Zirin and Akira.

"Did you end up buying that knife?" Keiko asked innocently with genuine interest in the weapon.

Azula wondered if she had wanted it to begin with. There was no way she was giving her a weapon she couldn't even hold properly "Yes I did and it's not to be used by anyone but myself. You need to be more careful. You can't just pick up any weapon and automatically know how to use it. You need to train and learn."

"Oh, so you get something nice while we have to carry these dirty old rags." Junko bit out, adjusting her hold on the blankets "Typical of an Ex-Princess to get whatever she wants without the consideration of others."

"Well now," Azula smiled her voice as smooth as silk "Would you like to sleep in the dead of night, warm and comfortable or freeze to death even though you got a knife you don't know how to use? Last time I gave you a weapon to try you made a fool of yourself. You're bending is decent but your hand eye coordination is horrendous."

Junko glared at Azula "And you're better?"

Azula laughed, eager to put Junko in her place "I am a trained Fire Nation soldier who has fought the Avatar, taken over Ba Sing Se, and mastered Lightning Bending and Fire Bending. I have had training in throwing knives and various weapons. I also know hand to hand combat. You tell me." She glanced at Junko who snarled at her like an angry Wolf Tiger. "I think I've made my point."

Keiko spoke up shyly "Could you teach us how to use swords and stuff like that?" Clearly the critique didn't bother her. At least she showed interest in bettering herself.

Azula sighed, reminded of the long road ahead and the training and discipline these women needed "All of you have to perfect your Fire Bending first before we can expand on other skill sets."

"Our Fire Bending is fine!" Junko snapped defensively, "We can stand on our own."

"Yes you can…against weak opponents. I need you all to be able to take on other enemies as strong as the Avatar and my brother." Azula said, trying not to let Junko's attitude get to her.

"Then we can learn to use weapons?" Keiko cut off Junko from speaking with a look of excitement in her eyes.

Azula was silent. It would make them more useful to her if they did know how to use weapons but…"I'll think about it. We don't even have a proper place to call home right now."

Junko scoffed, turning towards a stand that held clothing "If staying with you guys is home then I _must_ be in hell…" She placed the blankets down "Anything here that suits your high status Princess?"

Azula narrowed her eyes, walking up beside Junko to place a hand on her shoulder, allowing her nails to sink in. In a sickeningly pleasant voice she whispered "You're wearing down on my patience. Keep it up."

"Azula…" Keiko's voice quavered, pointing out into the crowd. Azula turned her head sharply to find a group of Fire Nation soldiers walking through the crowd. The hair on her neck rose and instinctively she pushed Keiko behind her, pulling Junko's arm to get her attention.

Junko pulled her arm away sharply "Let go of me! I get it, ok? You're…" She fell silent, realizing the danger they faced. Her eyes widened in fear, as she backed up, only to hit the stand behind. "What do we do?"

Azula's calculating eyes followed the forms of the soldiers. They hadn't noticed them yet, that was apparent. It looked like they were just passing through, most likely patrolling. "We haven't been spotted yet…Grab the stuff and follow me." Azula murmured, pushing Keiko ahead of her towards the edge of a building, where they ducked into an alley.

 _Is this how Zuko felt as a fugitive…?_

They backed up until a wall rose behind them, preventing any possible escape. Azula's heart pounded as they passed by, clearly unaware of their presence. She realized then that soldiers don't patrol towns or cities anymore…not since the war ended. There was no need unless there was a threat…

A sickening thought passed through her mind.

Did Zuko send out soldiers to apprehend her…?

The thought caused a black wave of anger to grip her mind. He was a fool to be so blind towards her actions. She spared his life in the tombs for Agni's Sake! That should have made it clear that she was not out to harm him. She no longer cared for becoming Fire Lord! Everything she does for him is _wasted_ by his selfishness. Again, she puts herself in the line of fire for him, sacrificing herself to help him out and what does he do? He gets pissed off letting his emotions get the best of him, over thinking like always, expecting only the worse from her.

 _He_ never _thinks things through! He's so narrow-minded!_

Her fists clenched, feeling a pain in her chest where her heart resided. In annoyance, she realized that this was what she was trying to have him do in the first place… Take action rather than please everyone by doing nothing. Pride mixed with hurt was an awful thing to experience. He was on the right path to protecting their nation except now she was the threat since Ukano had been captured. It was then she saw the double edge sword that was her plan to begin with: Another miscalculation.

"Azula, snap out of it!" Junko elbowed her in the side, snapping Azula out of her blinded anger. "We have to get out of here!"

Azula scoffed, putting aside her personal issues to focus "Yes, I am well aware of that." Waiting a few minutes, she crept back to the street, glancing in the direction the soldiers went. They were nowhere in sight. Waving her hand for her two companions to follow, she led them the opposite way towards the edge of town. She hoped Zirin and Akira were out of there. If they got caught…this would only set them back several steps.

"Azula!" the voice sent relief through her as she caught sight of Zirin not too far off under the trees with Akira waving her down. They had made it out. Zirin's eyes bore anxiety mixed with anger, letting Azula know that they had almost come face to face with the soldiers too. Once they had gathered together Zirin stood in her way "Hey, we almost had a run in with your brother's soldiers. I thought we were supposed to be safe now."

Azula ignored her and instead, faced Akira "Did you get everything on the list?"

Akira nodded her head, showing her the food they had picked out "Yes Azula. There's enough to last us a couple of weeks. After that we'll have to get more." More respectfully she added "We may want to look for another place though…we're not safe with those soldiers."

Azula nodded approvingly, glad to have the women's input despite she had already started mapping out other villages and towns in her head. She needed them to start opening up more and sharing ideas. "I agree. We'll start listing out places tomorrow."

Azula felt a firm hand on her shoulder turn her around "Azula! What are they doing here in a small town like this?" Zirin's eyes glared at her with a hint of mistrust.

Azula walked past her in the direction of camp, "What do you think they're doing here?" she snarled, pushing past the foliage in her haste. "Zuzu sent them out to apprehend me. I'm a threat to his precious throne."

Zirin walked behind her with the other three bringing up the rear "So, what's going to be the plan now?" Zirin matched her cool attitude "You promised us a better future where we wouldn't have to hide anymore. This is the exact opposite _if_ you hadn't noticed."

Azula stopped, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. This was not what was supposed to happen. She had put too much faith in her brother to understand. He was becoming a better Fire Lord…at the cost of herself which had been the risk from the start. It seems she was going to have to fix that "I am well aware Zirin…"

"What are you going to do about it then?" Zirin asked, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure there was no pursuit. "If we don't do anything…this will only escalate until we're the most wanted people in the Fire Nation."

"There's only one thing I can do…" Azula smirked, as an idea formulated in her mind. This would be risky on her part but it needed to be done. If she wanted to achieve a better life for her and her companions, this was the only way. At least, that's what she was trying to convince herself of. The sudden anxiousness in her heart whispered something entirely different.

Zirin looked back at her "And what's that?"

Azula didn't bother making eye contact, as she resumed her walk back to camp "I am going to pay my dear brother a visit."


	5. Chapter 5

The intricate hours of twilight bathed the world in an orange and pink glow. The darkness that always followed like a predator stalking its prey, brought with it peace and comfort over the valley. Stars had begun to make themselves known, now that the blinding light from the sun was vanishing. It seemed that they only enjoyed the moons glow as it sat high in the sky, finding that it gave protection, allowing for them to shine without competition.

Azula sat at the edge of their camp site leaning against a tree. She stared at the flames from the fire, dinner having just finished cooking. The embers crackled and sparked every time the sound of the wood it consumed snapped. It was a pleasant tune that brought serenity where there was none to be found during the day. She then gazed at the stars, feeling slightly anxious at the task of her job tonight but she managed to quell those feelings. She had known this day would come, but never did she foresee it happening as soon as a few days later. Who knew what kind of greeting she would receive? She assumed it wouldn't be a pleasant one, especially with the deal she was going to offer.

The Prodigy took a bite of her meal, surprised at how good it was despite it being just a simple stew made up from veggies and Pig Cow meat. Akira had been the one to cook and had a natural talent for it. It had become a silent agreement among the group that she would be the one to cook meals for them. Akira had not once voiced any protest.

Azula's eyes fell upon the plump women, watching as she took everyone's bowls and served them with a content look, as if serving others made her happy. That woman was the oldest of the group and it was clear that she had been a servant once. Azula had looked into her background, wondering how a nice, quiet woman had wound up in the prison for the mentally insane.

Her story, like the others, was not pleasant.

Losing her baby at only a year old had made her mad with grief. She had attacked her husband, blaming him for the loss of their child. He had been the one to admit her and get a divorce. That was the simple version. Azula knew it was far more complex. In each one of their stories, there was an untold one from the victim that was locked away. Akira was hiding a secret deep within, just as Junko, whom did not share everything that morning. They were twisted stories to hide the horrifying truth and she was going to find out each of them.

Azula's train of thought was broken as Zirin sat down beside her "You looked _so_ lonely over here with that angry scowl, I figured you might want some company." She took a bite of her meal as she crossed her legs "You do enjoy that right?"

Azula sighed, turning her head to look at her "You never seem to understand the simple aspect of _personal space_."

Zirin swallowed, not sparing her a glance "And you don't seem to understand that I may simply be concerned about you."

Azula sneered, suppressing the surprise she felt and the usual feeling of being uncomfortable with emotions. "Is that so? Your sharp tongue and rude attitude seem to suggest otherwise."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't trust you at all." Zirin replied blatantly, placing down her bowl to drink from a cup "There are far too many things about you that set me on edge." She turned her amber eyes to look at her "But I do have a heart and since you're our leader, I feel it wise to keep tabs on your mental health knowing your past."

"How _sweet_ of you," Azula narrowed her eyes. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the kind of person Zirin was. The answer was always changing "I hate to disappoint but I am perfectly fine. Your concern is not needed."

Zirin scoffed, her voice heavy with irritation "Yeah, I'll believe that when you actually stop trying to hide secrets from us. I hate to break it to you Princess, but you're not out of the woods yet, just as we're not. The voices in your head may have gone away but they're still there, waiting for you to falter. One misstep and you'll be pulled back to where you started."

"Thanks for the reminder. Anything else you want to share with me that I don't already know?" Azula replied sarcastically, loving how her companion's eye brow twitched in annoyance. These thoughts have crossed her mind at least once a day. Her nightmares didn't help either. A constant reminder of the fine line she was teetering on. More firmly she replied "You're efforts are wasted if you're trying to figure me out. No one has been able to."

Zirin rolled her eyes "I don't expect to. All I want is honesty and a reason to believe your word." She picked up her bowl again "The others may be content with following you but I'm not."

Azula was silent for a moment, noticing a dark shift within her Sister "And why is that…? You complain and yet you're still here, obeying any command I give."

"Not like I have much choice…" Zirin's amber eyes danced with the flashing orange fire, her voice unusually solemn "My blind faith and loyalty has brought me nothing but pain. It's because of that that I lost someone close to me."

They ate in silence, letting the tension hang between them. Neither one could see eye to eye but there had to be a way to get along. Azula was used to people not trusting her but her old mantra of fear being the only reliable way was a system that had broken her.

 _I can't believe I am about to say this…_

Azula took a slow, calming breath, trying her best to sound… _nice_ "You know…trust is a two way street." She placed her bowl down, having finished her dinner. The gap between them all was unsettling. Something had to give and she supposed, as their leader, she must take that first step. "To earn trust, you must give."

 _Gods, I sound like my Uncle!_

That realization made her cringe internally.

Zirin eyed her skeptically, "Oh, so now we're all of a sudden full of wisdom?" Placing down her own empty bowl she crossed her arms, adding "Don't tell me you actually believe that because I hardly think you do."

Azula didn't reply as she took out the survival knife from her cloak. Unsheathing it, she took in the intricate design "No, I don't." She ran her finger along its sharp edge, feeling her own heart rate beat faster at the chance of cutting herself "Fear has been the only safe way to live most of my life, using it as I saw fit to manipulate anyone I wished, even friends and family." She smiled ruefully "Ozai taught me that and I followed it until the day it failed me." She turned the blade to its side, staring at the reflection of her golden eyes "Trust was something I was afraid to take and give. When I let people get close, they betrayed me for no other reason than the monster I became."

"So, you think that just because you share this sad piece of history in your life, that I'll just open up to you?" Zirin asked, shaking her head "That's not how it works."

Azula didn't meet her gaze, feeling awkward as she said "I don't expect anything from you but I am willing to meet you half way. I would like to have your trust and loyalty, not out of obligation or fear, but because you value me as your ally and your leader" She sighed as she added "And…I wouldn't mind having a friend I can trust for once."

"Wow…" Zirin let out a low whistle "I could actually feel you struggle saying all of this. Was it that painful?" Azula stiffened with annoyance, starting to think that this was a futile effort on her part until Zirin said "Alright Azula…I guess I could use a friend too. It would be nice I think…I haven't had one of those in years."

Azula smirked, feeling the tension seep away from them "Likewise. Having your best friend betray you for your brother can really ruin your day."

"What happened? Did she ditch you to go on a date with him?"

"No." she added wistfully, as she sheathed her knife, remembering that day clearly "More like I was trying to capture my brother and his friends at the Boiling Rock while we were all teetering over deadly lava on a gondola. I left him to die jumping onto a nearby gondola going back, while the cables were being cut but she decided to help him by getting the gears moving again. It really ruined my plans." Zirin was silent as her eyes widened. Azula became uneasy at the shock in her Sister's face.

Maybe…that was a bit too much?

To her utter surprise though, Zirin simply started to laugh. The sound made Azula freeze: Did she miss something? "Damn…I mean, I've heard of sibling's fighting before but this takes it to a new level!" Azula narrowed her eyes, watching as Zirin caught her breath, calming down. "And now, your brother is the Fire Lord. What a twist those turn of events took. If you ask me, it seems to me that your friend did you a favor."

"What makes you say that?" Azula asked with irritation, thinking of the man she was going to face "He's been nothing but a pain and needing constant guidance. I'm the only one who can seem to give that to him, and certainly not the Avatar. If I didn't have to worry about whose leading out Nation, then maybe I could actually move on with my life."

Zirin smirked, with a gleam in her eyes "It's more than just that though, isn't it?"

Azula raised an eye brow "What are you talking about?"

"Correct me if I am wrong-which I know I'm not-but the reason you're still around, is because you care about him."

Azula thought of her sibling and felt familiar warmth spread through her, making her heart rate increase. Forcing herself not to show weakness she asked "And what brought you to that ridiculous conclusion?"

"That whole mission you pulled back in the Capital. It wasn't for us, at least not entirely. It was for him." Zirin stated, as she stood up to stretch.

Azula could not think of anything to say in her defense. It was true that she cared for him…but making her feelings known that she actually cared for anyone was a vulnerability she hated to have. Zirin continued "It's not a bad thing to worry about your sibling and look out for them. I don't think he realizes how lucky he is. He seems ungrateful."

"That's an understatement…" she muttered, standing up. She guessed it was her time to leave, now that the shadows had chased away the light. Her Sisters were all settling down to sleep "I don't know anything about love or caring for someone. That's never been something I was good at."

"Does anyone?" Zirin replied, walking to stand beside her "I've never been good at it myself but I'm sure you've noticed that." More seriously she added in a low voice "Listen, we need to make sure that your brother gets off our backs."

"Don't worry about that. I know how to handle Zuzu." Azula smirked "He just needs a little… _persuasion_." With a more commanding tone she added "You're in charge until I get back. If anything happens, move the group to Twin Fire Falls just east of here. I was planning to explore that tomorrow but it may happen sooner."

Zirin nodded her head in military fashion "Understood. I'll grab Shizuka to help keep watch tonight." With fake sympathy she added "I hope all goes well for your brother. Poor guy won't know what's coming."

"Indeed, he won't" Azula then sprinted off into the night, not sparing a glance back at her Sister. Zuko will not be expecting her tonight and that's just the way she liked it. Catching him off guard was always an appealing site.

* * *

There Zuko sat upon his throne, the orange flames before him producing a warm glow. The Nations were at peace. There was no strife. Several years as the Fire Lord, the war long forgotten, and he could confidently say that he had served his Nation well. The dark shadows of his past are where they should be. His friends and family were all the support he could have ever wanted and needed. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone he had buried even deeper within the darkness he ran from…

A spark of blue caught his eye. A simple flash so subtle, he may have missed it entirely, if the light within the room hadn't suddenly washed away. That was impossible…the flames still burned bright but it was not enough. As the moments passed, the flames before him changed to a different color. Blue took the place of orange, and that somehow was able to produce a light stronger than his own.

He gasped as a creature descended from just above, wrapping itself around the throne he sat upon with its long body, blocking off any escape. He went to move but found himself frozen in place with only fear to comfort him.

" _Are you alright, My Lord?"_ the voice was mesmerizing. It calmed the hammering of his heart and caused the tension in his body to relax. The serpent's head slithered around the left pillar, hovering just inches from his face _"Is there anything troubling you?"_

A blue dragon…why did it feel as if… "No, I'm fine."

The beasts yellow eyes seemed to pierce his soul, feeding off of any emotion displayed. _"Are you sure…?"_ it hissed softly, continuing its movement around him _"It looks as if you're struggling with something Perhaps, I could help."_

The scales of the dragon's body scrapped against his clothing, as it wrapped itself around him. For some reason, though, he didn't feel threatened. He felt… _safe_. A sudden need to understand his own past made him comply "I can't help but feel there is someone I am forgetting about."

The blue flames in front of his throne flared higher _"Have you forgotten so quickly of your own flesh and blood…?"_ it whispered.

That voice…it was so familiar… "Who are you…?" Zuko asked, as he reached out with one hand slowly, to glide it along the dragon's body. The touch of its scales was oddly pleasant, the fur along its spine softer than silk. The dragon seemed to think so as well, letting out a content rumbling noise from deep within.

" _You should know who I am Zuzu…"_ The blue dragon stopped its movement, as it rested its head upon his lap. It was completely wrapped around him in a possessive and yet, almost protective embrace _"Nothing could ever tear us apart."_

Zuko looked down, finding that her golden eyes looked back at him. The realization of who he had left behind, clicked, and that made him sick. How could he do this to her? "Azula…" He laid his hand upon her head.

The dragon pressed against his hand, urging him to stroke the fur between the horns on its head. Zuko was surprised at this show of affection but he welcomed it, complying with its wishes. She spoke again _"Never forget…that you and I are one and the same. Be careful, dear brother…the shadows aren't as threatening as they seem."_ With that said, the blue flames gradually started to die out, allowing the darkness to creep back in. As the light disappeared, so didn't the dragon and with it, himself. He could do nothing as he faded from the light but there was nothing to fear…not with her strong presence beside him.

* * *

Azula stepped into the dark room, the breeze ruffling her cloak gently, helping to calm her nerves. It had not taken long for darkness to swallow the world whole, with only the moon to provide light along with countless stars. She had waited far longer than she should have before entering. She had told herself that timing was everything and that this moment had to be a step by step progress to make sure it went perfectly. Another part…one she didn't understand, said that she was nervous. Of what, she didn't know.

As her eyes adjusted quickly to the shadows, they sought out a sleeping figure on the opposite side of the room. She could just make out his body along with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She hesitated before walking towards the bed, her footsteps gliding over the marble floor, as if she weren't really there at all.

Now that Azula was close enough, his features were easily defined: Tussled black hair, a chiseled jaw, and the scar which would remain there forever. It only struck her now that there was also another scar that was hidden beneath the red covers and she had been the one to inflict it. It was a bitter memory tattooed permanently just below his chest. It was _her_ mark. A furious strike of lighting that branded him, letting everyone know that he was hers.

And what did he mean to her…? Words could not explain the twist of emotions that now made her chest heave and the pain in her heart increase. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body…Zuzu belonged to her now. Not even Mai could make such a claim.

She edged closer, until she stood beside him. Again…that persistent jump in her heart rate. Acting on instinct, she reached out with her left hand, brushing aside the bangs of his hair, not realizing she was now smiling. How peaceful he looked…Doubt edged its way into her mind. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…The least she could do was leave without another word. Take her Sisters far away and never look back. She could easily forget about her family and move on but with Zuko…she just couldn't. It was possible that there was something wrong with her for even thinking of that. She only desired answers and being around him would provide what she needed.

Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead, fascinated by the electric buzz flowing through her. Pulling back, she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, before standing up to leave. Tonight was not the night. She was just at the foot of his bed when she heard him groan behind her. Her eyes widened. Maybe this confrontation was supposed to happen after all.

Zuko's eyes shot open, with only the darkness of his room to welcome him. He sat up, placing a hand upon his head as the image of the dragon faded from his mind. He struggled to grasp onto every detail he saw, including the dragon's words. Was that just a dream…or was it a vision?

"It's about time you woke up." her velvet voice sent chills down his spine. Unlike in his dream, where he had found peace with the dragon that represented Azula, he couldn't help but feel unease from her human form within feet of himself. He was about to light a flame in his hand but his visitor had already read his mind, sending her blue fire to light a single torch on the wall.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light, locating her presence. There she stood at the foot of his bed with that typical smirk of hers which only meant trouble. How long had she been standing there, watching him sleep? "Azula!" He got to his feet, ready to fight "What are you doing here?!"

Azula rolled her eyes, finding his immediate response to her appearance amusing and perhaps…a little hurtful. She was far from what he thought her to be "Oh, _please_. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

Zuko's stance faltered and his eyes bore a flicker of guilt "I never said…"

"Don't bother." She interrupted, crossing her arms "I don't need verbal confirmation to know what you were thinking."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, allowing anger to cover the softness that had caused him to hesitate. He reminded himself that Azula was the one to orchestrate the kidnappings in the Capital. Her claims to make him a better Fire Lord were not a viable excuse to do as she had done. "Answer my question: Why are you here?"

Azula didn't answer him right away, instead, observing his bare chest and muscular body. Her amber eyes were drawn to the scar she had created. She couldn't help it as her heart beat faster. Her mind brought her back to when she had pinned him down in the crypt and how close she had been to him. That had her desiring to be closer and who was she to fight what she wanted?

Zuko eyed her warily as she started to approach him. What was she planning to do? Kill him? Fight him? She didn't look angry or upset but what if this was all just a ruse? He had been so focused on his thoughts that her touch made him jump. Her left hand lay on his right shoulder. She was standing too close. He began to sweat. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell what she was going to do! He searched her eyes, hoping for an answer but they weren't looking at him, at least not his face. They were fixated upon the scar on his abdomen. "Does it hurt?" Her voice was so tender that Zuko almost couldn't believe this was his sister. Slowly, her hand glided down his chest, nails leaving a white trail that faded soon after.

The scar she had inflicted, which had never bothered him before, flared up suddenly. His heart was hammering in his chest as his body grew tense. His sister's touch upon his skin burned pleasantly "Not really." he choked. Why wasn't he stopping her? His face heated up, as the tension in the room shifted to one he and Mai had engaged in many times. He felt sick. This wasn't right. Why was she acting so strange? Reflexively, he reached out to grab her wrist, stopping it just short of touching the scar. "What are you doing?"

Azula seemed to snap out of her trance, looking back up at him. Her heart was beating at a steadily sick rhythm and it was addicting. She blushed lightly, snatching her hand away from him. "I'm just admiring my work." she replied coolly. His confused gaze amused her, managing to distract her briefly from the tangible electricity around them. "Perfectly in the center of your body: It's a fine piece of artwork, if I do say so myself."

Zuko shook his head, looking at her incredulously "What is wrong with you?"

"Many things Zuzu…many things..."

 _And you just happen to be at the top of that list._

"I came here to make a deal." Azula turned away from him, as much as she desired to explore his body more.

"A deal…?" Zuko got on the defensive. This is what he had been waiting for. Proof that Azula hadn't changed…even though it pained him to see it. "You came all the way here to make a deal?" Yet, she didn't seem threatening…then what did she want? Why was she standing in his room, watching him sleep? She could have woken him up at anytime.

"Yes, you know a negotiation of sorts." She walked over to his desk, picking up a small statue of a dragon, reminding herself of the picture she had yet to see, hidden away in the desk drawer. "I've noticed that you've been sending your soldiers to the outer villages. We both know that is only done when there is a clear threat. While I am proud of that decision, I must say that I am a little disappointed. Sending your men after me is a futile effort."

"They're not for you."

Azula felt her heart stop. "They're not…?" controlling her emotions, she turned her head to look at him.

Zuko felt unable to keep holding her gaze, so his eyes traveled to the marble floor instead "No…I could never do that." His voice had softened, feeling relieved that he could open up to her, despite their opposing situations "Like I said before, no matter how messed up our relationship might be, you're still my sister." He returned her gaze. It may just be him, but he felt like he could detect just the faintest hint of softness in her amber stare.

Azula felt her throat tighten, but this time around there would be no crying and no running away. Her voice gained back its usual commanding tone. She turned fully to face him "If they're not for me then who are they for?" Suspicion buzzed in her mind like buzzard wasps. There was a threat to this even though it was not directed at her. A thought crossed her mind briefly: _Could he be looking for them?_

Zuko felt that shift within her and himself, both going back behind their walls. There it was…that moment of vulnerability crushed under mistrust. "I don't have to disclose that information with you. It's none of your business."

"Perhaps not…as the Fire Lord, you don't have to share any plans, even _with_ your adviser. They should trust you without question." She walked closer to stand before him, with a sly smirk "Yet, maybe I could help."

Zuko scoffed "How could you possibly help? I don't trust you Azula. After what you pulled a few days ago, what makes you think that I want your assistance?"

Azula swallowed her frustration at his clear ignorance of her good intentions from her actions. Clearly, he needed to be reminded of who she was and could be. Ignoring his accusing statement, she said "You forget brother that I have an efficient group I am leading. They follow me without question."

 _Most of the time..._

"If we were able to infiltrate the New Ozai Society and cause such chaos without being detected by you for a month, then we can find who you're tracking down. Having assistance outside of your little soldiers would increase the possibility of achieving your goal." This could be the gateway to the future she desired for her Sisters. If everything went well, then she could keep her promise to them. She had to be careful though. This game of chase had to be planned out perfectly "What do you say Zuzu?"

"I don't know…" Zuko wasn't entirely sure he could trust Azula's word but what she promised sounded too tempting to back down from. It made sense that he would be able to find them faster if he had people in the shadows that blended in. His sister always knew how to sweeten the deal…but what was she going to get out of this? "What's in it for you?"

Azula shook her head "Tsk tsk Zuzu. If you get to keep your secrets then I get to keep mine." She tapped her finger on her mouth, contemplating for a moment "I'll tell you what, I'll return here tomorrow night. You'll have twenty four hours to decide whether you want my assistance or not. If you decide that you want my help, then I'll tell you what I want in return. Do we have a deal?"

Zuko felt a spark of annoyance and admiration. Azula was good at this game of power and control. He just wished he could be the same. "Fine, come back here tomorrow night."

Azula smirked, feeling that events were finally starting to turn in her favor. "Good, then I guess I'll be on my way now, seeing as you aren't going to call your guards in to try and arrest me."

"Do you want me too?" Zuko asked with a growl, hating her superior attitude "Because I can easily do that in seconds."

"And by the time you do that and they come in here, I'll be long gone." She replied confidently, heading towards the open window. She stopped before she climbed out, gazing up at the stars. A question burned in her mind "Why are you letting me go?"

Zuko was unsure what to say. He could easily have not listened to her and called for his guards immediately. He should arrest her but… "What do you mean? We made a deal."

"Yes, I understand we made a deal Dum-dum but you could have chosen not to. You could have chosen not to let me go once you had me in the crypt, with the door at your back. You could have told the Capital of what I had done to them." Azula's voice died out, unable to keep going on. Why was she still here? She had what she wanted…right?

"I also could have chosen not to look for you in Forgetful Valley…I could have just left you in the asylum. I could have thrown you off that cliff. I could have done a lot of things…" Zuko responded back, realizing everything he had done for Azula rather than against her. His heart felt like it was tearing apart. Why did things have to be this way?

Azula stiffened, with tears in her eyes "You were looking for me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

Zuko scratched the back of his head with a light blush on his face "I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought I did."

Azula scoffed, shaking her head with a faint smile as a tear trailed down her face but her voice stayed strong and unwavering "Same as always Zuzu. Even when you're strong, you're weak." Not waiting for a reply, she leapt out the window onto the roof below. Sprinting away into the darkness, she left Zuko standing there, questioning his own motives towards her and what their future held.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness blanketed the entire forest but the moon's light filtering through the trees lit a path that was easy enough to follow. Not that it mattered to her much either way…the shadows had now become a serenity she craved. For a Fire Bender there was nothing to fear…there were no monsters that could scare her but indeed there was something she did fear and it made its home in the dark recesses of her mind that she kept locked away. It also resided in the man she could not stop thinking about. No, she was not afraid of him…but what he made her feel was enough to scare her.

Azula had been wandering the forest for at least three hours, thinking of what had occurred tonight when she should have headed straight back to camp. To be amongst her Sisters right now…the idea had made her feel trapped. Her mind was in a chaotic mess and sleep would have eluded her if she had tried. Besides all that awaited her on the other side in the unconscious world was nothing but nightmares. Yes, she should go back to camp…that was where she belonged but the truth was she wanted to sort out her thoughts. All she could think about was… _Zuko_.

Her face flushed lightly as traitorous memories brought forth images of his half naked form. The muscles of his toned body clearly indicated that he trained every day. She couldn't get it out of her head…neither could she forget the way her heart had beat so fast being close enough to touch him. She had never felt such a strong desire before. She had grown up with him…fought beside and against him…She had trained with him when he was shirtless never having a spare thought for his physical appearance but why did it now suddenly change?

A small clearing opened up before her. Stepping into the moonlight, she closed her eyes allowing the chirps of cricket mice to sooth her. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again, lighting a small flame in her hand. Gazing at the gently flaring blue fire she wondered for a moment if he was sleeping soundly or if he was awake much like she was right now. She doubted upon that, knowing he had all the comforts of home from his tea loving uncle to their _precious_ mother…not to mention a new sister.

She clenched her fist, snuffing out the flame. She couldn't keep back the thought that she had been replaced. Jealousy fueled her anger but she swallowed it back quickly. Why should she care? Zuko didn't really want her back not when he had the loving little sister he had always wanted. Besides…they weren't even blood related, at least not entirely. It should come as no surprise that he may feel less loyalty to her and more towards Kiyi, not that he had any for her to begin with. Their mother's letter had revealed that Zuko was not Ozai's son. It was the reason she had wanted to use it to get him off the throne in the first place. You needed to be of royal blood in order to rule the Fire Nation. It would have been the perfect solution to her lust for power. It was her birth right…and yet, she had ceased her actions because of him…

" _Azula, our relationship is so_ _ **messed up**_ _. It's been like that as long as I can remember. And maybe it'll be like that for the rest of our lives. But one fact never changes. No matter what, you're still my_ _ **sister**_ _."_

She had asked him why he had not thrown her over the cliff when he had the chance. It would have gotten rid of his biggest obstacle and threat, yet he had chosen not to. At that point, she had been trying to manipulate him into believing that his right to the throne was undeserved.

She thought about what she had asked him after she ran away. She realized that there had been more to question unconsciously. She needed to understand _why_ he spared her…wanted to believe for just one moment that she was worth something to him. His response was not what she expected but after hearing the honesty in his voice and seeing the conflict in his eyes…the thought of ruining his life had made her stomach twist. She couldn't do it after knowing that he cared for her…maybe even loved her a little.

 _He must, right? After all, he had searched for me when I disappeared into Forgetful Valley…_ Opening her eyes, she took in the shatters of light scattered through the forest around her. She smiled softly, knowing that he must have some ounce of loyalty to her.

" _I also could have chosen not to look for you in Forgetful Valley…"_

" _You were looking for me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."_

" _I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought I did."_

"Azula!" The Princess snapped out of her thoughts. She turned her head swiftly to the right, noticing a few of her companions trudging through the forest in the direction of the Capital. Zirin was in the lead followed by Mizuki and Shizuka. Her twin braided companion had caught sight of her. They must have panicked and gone out to look for her since she had not arrived home right away. She mentally berated herself for being so careless and letting emotions get to her. That was something Zuko would do but not her _…never_ her.

Azula waited for them to reach her. The first thing she noticed was relief in both Mizuki and even Shizuka's face. Zirin however…she was nothing but furious. "Where the hell have you been?" Zirin snapped.

Before Azula could reply Shizuka spoke up quietly yet firmly "Don't you think you should be showing our leader here a little bit more respect? It looks like she's had a tough night…" her inquiring dark eyes shifted to look at Azula. There was no mistrust but only curiosity.

"Like hell that matters." Zirin bit out; clenching her fists "I thought you had been captured by that brother of yours. You usually don't stay out for more than an hour. I waited for as long as I could before I decided there was something wrong. I was about to go break you out myself, yet here you are looking as if you've been taking a casual stroll through the forest!"

Azula took a deep breath to keep her temper in check. Lashing out would accomplish nothing but damn did she hate being reprimanded like a child. Now was not the time to argue and frankly she was in no mood to do so "I have my reasons why I didn't return to camp." She met Zirin's eyes with a cool leveled stare, refusing to look intimidated.

"Oh, and I bet they're good reasons right?" Zirin replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You never seem to be in short supply. Why not just tell us the truth?"

"It's funny how you're trying to find a good reason not to trust me and yet you can find none. Interesting isn't it?" Azula said calmly. Zirin opened her mouth but she held up a hand to silence her. This was bringing on a headache she didn't need. "I will to talk with you in private when we get back to camp. Now is not the time."

Zirin looked as if she were going to argue more but managed to pull herself together. Those arrangements seemed to calm her down. "Fine but it better be good" Without another word she turned around to head back to camp, not bothering to make sure they were following.

Mizuki spoke up with annoyance "Spirits…she's been nothing but irritating once she realized you weren't coming home."

Azula turned her head to look at her Sister, curiosity sparking her interest "What did she do?"

"Nothing except wake everybody up to plan your escape. No one's gotten much sleep. Thanks to you…" She added snidely with a sideways glance. She turned her head back to watch Zirin "That man beside her…he holds nothing but guilt. He's been following her around all night." Without waiting for a response she followed the trail back to camp.

"Man…?" Azula murmured to herself, watching their retreating forms "What is she talking about?" Were Mizuki's hallucinations really that bad?

Shizuka shrugged as if the question had been directed at her "That's all she's been muttering about for a few hours now. Ever since she arrived at the institution she would always ramble on of spirits or people that we couldn't see. It's normal for her. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Azula didn't hear Shizuka speak often but knew that the girl held valuable information having been the one who had stayed at the asylum the longest. From what she understood, she just showed up on the footsteps of the building one night as a baby with only a note holding her name. She was always so quiet and observant of everyone around her. Her silence held many secrets Azula wished to know. "You understand that it's just all in her head right?"

Shizuka was quiet for a moment "Maybe it is…or maybe it isn't. Either way, we're not living in her head. Only she can determine what is real or not."

Azula shook her head, unwilling to argue with her "Let's just get back to camp. We have a lot we need to do tomorrow and sleep is a must." She proceeded forward with her Sister following close behind. It didn't take long before they were back at camp. Once she stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, all her Sister's turned their heads to look at her. The fire burned low, casting an ominous shadow amongst them. At once, she felt unease. It was as if she were dragon living amongst a pack of wolftigers. An outsider they were unwilling to trust. She may have been accepted as their leader but she would never be one of them.

"Azula, you're ok!" Keiko's voice was filled with relief as she ran over to greet her. The other's stayed behind, looking at her with a touch of mistrust. Shizuka stayed off a little to the right not saying a word. Mizuki had been whispering in Akira's ear but stopped as soon as she came into view. Zirin was on the opposite side of the campsite, leaning against a tree in the shade looking as if her mind was in another world but focused as soon as she saw her. Junko sat on the ground near the fire, turning her eyes to glare up at her.

Azula felt her stomach knot strangely coming face to face with this reality that she was as far from accomplishing her goal as she was when she first recruited them. They had expected her to be home not long after her visit with the Fire Lord…not out wandering the forest. They couldn't understand what she was going through and for all they knew she might have been having another episode.

These women learned from their past experiences not to trust anyone. All the pain they had endured only reinforced their grounded belief that they could only trust themselves. The one thing that kept them rooted here with her was their desperate faith that their lives could get better because she had promised as such. It was a life that they longed for…to be free from pain and to obtain happiness much like herself. Only Keiko seemed to be un-phased by her absence. She washed away the foreign feeling within her heart and centered herself. "Sisters, I have important news to share with you of my endeavors tonight."

"Is that going to include why you didn't come back?" Junko called, standing up slowly "We thought the worst had happened but it looks to me like you weren't going to come back at all. Tell us, _Princess Azula_ , where were you?"

Azula narrowed her eyes as she straightened her back, making sure to stay in control "I did go to see my brother as planned but if you must know I couldn't sleep. I found no point in coming straight back to camp and waking you all up. I realize now that was my mistake. I should have reported back here."

"That's a likely story…how do we know that?" Junko pressed on, crossing her arms.

"You don't. All I ask is that you trust me and I know that is asking a lot." Azula replied calmly, not being able to force any spite into her tone. She glanced to each Sister as she spoke "I realize many of you don't trust me. It's hardly surprising. You don't know me as much as I don't know you. To make this group work and achieve our goals we need to build that trust."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Junko asked with a disbelieving tone.

Azula smirked "I believe the best way to get to know one another and build trust is to work together on something I know we all share in common. Tomorrow we are going to be starting our Fire Bending Training."

Heads lifted and eyes gleamed with excitement. Their determination to better themselves and progress towards their future fueled her ambition twice as much. It was refreshing to see a look of hope spark within them "We'll be heading out to Twin Fire Falls by noon. If I find that it's secluded enough then it will be where our base of operations will reside."

"Does that mean all went as planned with your brother?" Zirin asked, walking towards the group as they gradually gathered around.

Azula nodded her head "The soldiers we saw were not sent for me but for another group. Zuko is considering using us to get information of these people's whereabouts and to turn them in much as we did to Ukano. I am heading back tomorrow night to get a firm confirmation from him."

"So, he hasn't said yes yet? How is that good news?" Zirin asked.

"Oh, he's going to say yes. If there is anything I can be sure of, it's what Zuko is going to do next. I know how he works in that mind of his better than anyone." Azula replied, her golden eyes shining with confidence. "He's desperate enough that he will choose to use us. This is what we've been looking for: A chance to prove ourselves."

 _A chance to prove myself…_

Murmurs of excitement rippled through the small group, giving Azula the leverage she needed. "Let's get some sleep. I expect everyone to be ready to leave when I give the word." Everyone nodded their heads, separating to their own sleeping bags to fall asleep. The buzz of excitement died down in the wake of exhaustion. Azula felt it weigh her down but she couldn't go to sleep just yet.

Her golden eyes found the person she wished to talk to. Zirin was settling down when Azula approached her. She glanced up at her "Ah, yes…you needed to talk to me." Her tone was less than forgiving "Are you going to tell me why you didn't come back?"

Azula narrowed her eyes, thinking twice upon opening up to Zirin. Could she trust her? "That depends on if you can keep your mouth shut."

"If I believe that it will harm any of us then I might not." Zirin replied bluntly, looking at her seriously. "Believe it or not, I care about what happens to these girls. Like I said before, I need a reason to trust you as you do with me. If talking about your _feelings_ will make that happen then by all means start." She gestured to a spot beside her on the ground.

Azula clenched her jaw, trying not to show her surprise "Who said it had anything to do with how I'm feeling?"

Zirin smirked "I'm just making a wild guess but by the way you just got defensive I'd say that I was right."

Azula scoffed, hesitating before sitting down to lean her back against the tree. A memory of Mai and Ty lee betraying her caused a deep rooted instinct to rear its ugly head. She was tempted to get up and walk away but reminded herself that Zirin was probably the closest she'll ever get to a friend "Well, you're right, as much as it pains me to admit it." She stared down at her hands, remembering the way it felt to touch Zuko's bare skin.

Zirin turned on her side with an arm to prop up her head "Did something happen between you and your brother?"

Azula didn't know where to begin or what to even say. She couldn't look at Zirin, certain that she would give away a secret that was even unknown to her. "Not anything that's unusual. Zuko thought I was there to kill him." She let out a bitter laugh "Which is idiotic, considering I had all that time he was asleep to do so if I had wished."

"What were you doing while he was sleeping? Watching him?" Zirin asked with an eyebrow raised.

Azula felt her face flush with embarrassment, thankful for the darkness. _Yes, actually I was…I even kissed him on the fore head. "_ No, I was preparing myself for what I wanted to say." That wasn't an entire lie. "As you know, it went well. Our plans are going to be set in motion once I get his confirmation tomorrow night."

"Then what's the problem?" Zirin asked, slightly annoyed "You got what you wanted. He's going to comply because he knows you have the leverage he needs. Unless there's something more you're not telling me."

Azula felt like there were thorns in her throat, making it impossible to talk. "I can't…He…Agni I don't even understand it." She placed her hands on her forehead with her elbows on her knees "The reason I didn't come back was because I needed to sort out my mind. I can't stop thinking about what happened tonight."

Zirin was quiet for a moment "Why does it bother you so much?"

" _He_ bothers me!" Azula snapped, pushing down her feelings of nervousness in place of frustration. "Everything he does! He never thinks things through. He's still inexperienced as the new leader of our Nation. I feel like I am talking to a child half the time! If he had any of the political knowledge that I have then he would be halfway decent at best."

Zirin's eyes widened at her outburst. She sighed dropping her hands from her head to stare out at the dying fire, feeling her skin crawl as she softly said "I just can't stop thinking about him. He's always on my mind and this encounter kept me awake much as it had the day he found out I was in charge of kidnapping the children. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Ok so…you're a little too obsessed with your brother." Zirin stated, giving her an uncertain look "You should probably think about getting a new hobby. That's my best suggestion."

Azula glared at her, lifting her head up "I need you to be serious instead of being a smart ass."

"I am being serious." Zirin replied calmly yet firmly "You're constantly thinking about him and need to be in control of what he does next. That's borderline unhealthy. I get that you're just looking out for him but this can't get in the way of your responsibilities to us."

Azula became silent taking in what Zirin told her. It was true that she needed to be certain that what he does in the future only benefitted the Fire Nation and helped him grow as a Fire Lord. She didn't find any problem with it but did she want it to be her life? Acting as his shadow, making sure he didn't slip up…it made her think of if she really let being Fire Lord go. Eventually, this couldn't continue. She had to start living her life but all she saw when she thought about where she wanted to be was by his side. Her future was with him, however that turned out.

"While I appreciate the criticism…I don't believe it's an actual obsession. It's what my future is going to be. I know it's only through him that I can be certain all of you get the life you have been deprived." Azula turned to look her companion, wondering what came over her as she said "Zuko is my brother, despite how many fights we have, I'll put my life before his. He's probably the only person that matters to me. He's the only one who has ever shown me any sort of love."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Zirin asked. Azula could hear the genuine empathy in her voice. The look in her eyes was that of understanding, as if she knew how Azula felt. She didn't know if Zirin even had a brother but she didn't feel the need to ask.

"Yes." Azula was highly aware that she was exposing her own heart. She laughed bitterly "Call me crazy but you may even be able to call it love. He makes me feel like…I can be a better person."

"I used to have somebody like that…" Zirin said quietly, looking away. "We were inseparable. I honestly don't know how he was able to put up with me" She let out a short laugh "But he did because he loved me for who I was no matter how many faults I had. Including the temper you see so much." She smirked "I loved him…"

Azula then remembered what Mizuki said of a man walking beside her all night. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Could it be that he…? "What happened to him?"

Zirin's eyes hardened "He died a long time ago." She glanced at Azula, her voice sharp "Listen, I get why you didn't come home. If that's all then I'd really like to get some sleep. I spent enough hours searching for you."

Azula narrowed her eyes "Zirin…you said that you lost someone because of your loyalty. Was it him?"

Zirin stiffly nodded her head "It's thanks to the Fire Nation that he's gone. To be more specific: your father."

"What does Ozai have to do with your lover's death?" Azula asked carefully.

"It's getting late Azula…don't you think we should go to sleep?" Zirin ignored her question, laying back down and turning away from her.

"Yes, I suppose we should."Azula wanted to continue asking questions in order to get to the root of who Zirin actually was but she knew when to back off. Pressuring someone to expose their darkest secrets only made them recede farther into the shadows…She would find out in due time. Patience was all she required. Standing up she said "Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow and I need you to be focused." She began to walk away but stopped for a moment to add "What my father did to you…I'm sorry. Just know that I am here to listen…just as you were with me."

Getting comfortable in her own sleeping bag, she gazed up at the stars. She imagined what it would be like to lose Zuko. In many ways she had but in death there were no second chances. Her heart twisted at the thought of him dying. An irrational fear that he could one day be gone swept through her.

In her life… _fear_ was something she incited in others but never truly felt herself. Yes, she was afraid of what Zuko made her feel but this was different. She couldn't explain what it was like before.

But now… _now_ she could.

And as the sweet lull of sleep crept up over she knew that it would follow closely in her dreams.


End file.
